


Knysna 2010

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [39]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blushing, FIFA World Cup 2010, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Surfing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Grégoire mourait de chaud en Afrique du Sud, alors il partit faire baignade, rencontrant un sympathique surfeur.





	Knysna 2010

Knysna 2010

  
Greg devait avouer qu'avoir été envoyé en Afrique du Sud pour commenter la coupe du monde avait d'abord été exitant, mais à peine passer le supplice de l'avion, il s'était vite rendu compte que la chaleur serait une ennemie. Pendant l'un de ses jours de repos, après en avoir eu marre de mourir de chaud dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il décida de se rendre sur les côtes pour profiter de la mer du Cape St-Francis et Jeffreys. Il n'avait jamais été très fan des plages, mais il n'avait jamais dit non à une baignade pour se rafraîchir. Greg n'était pas surpris qu'il n'y ait presque personne, coupe du monde oblige, mais il y avait une femme assise tranquillement sur le sable en train de lire un livre, et un homme faisait du surf au loin. Grégoire voulait aussi pouvoir faire du surf, mais il était absolument nul, alors il se limitait à la nage. Il passa bien trois quarts d'heure dans l'eau avant de retourner sur la plage, il s'essuya rapidement les cheveux avant de laisser la serviette autour de son cou et de continuer à observer le surfeur solitaire. Il ne devait pas être discret dans son observation car la femme le rejoignit en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

  
''Bonjour monsieur Margotton.''

''Bonjour ? Vous êtes ?''

''Oh pardon. Je suis Sylvaine Mignona, je suis l'équipe de France, et je m'occupe aussi de surveiller le surfeur que vous voyez au loin.''

''Oh, c'est votre fils ?''

''Ah ah non, Bixente me considère comme sa nourrisse mais il a 40 ans.''

''Bixente ? Comme Bixente Lizarazu ?''

''Eh oui, il n'a jamais su tenir en place, même en temps que consultant, il préfère se dépenser plutôt que de profiter de ses jours de repos.''

  
Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant une quinzaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que le champion revienne sur la rive. Grégoire pensait qu'il était juste en admiration sur l'homme, mais il se rendit compte qu'il dévorait l'homme du regard. Greg détourna le regard alors qu'il sentait ses joues devenirent plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà à cause de la chaleur. Sylvaine les laissa pour aller prendre un appel, Greg savait que ça allait mal se terminer s'il continuait de fantasmer sur Bixente.

  
''En-Enchanté, Grégoire Margotton.'' Greg lui tendit la main, tout en s'énervant contre lui-même pour être aussi timide

''De même, Bixente Lizarazu. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?'' Oh merde, ils allaient vraiment taper la conversation

''Je suis commentateur pour Canal +.''

''Oh, mais vous n'avez pas l'air très habitué aux plages, ni à la chaleur d'ailleurs, alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?'' Observateur le Basque

'' C'est l'un de mes jours de repos, j'ai trouvé cet endroit par hasard et je suis venu me baigner.''

''Bixente, la chaîne veut te parler !'' Sylvaine appela le champion à quelques mètres d'eux

''À une prochaine fois, Greg Margotton.'' Bixente se leva et prit le téléphone alors que Sylvaine revenait vers lui, stressée

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Greg demanda

''Les joueurs de l'équipe de France font la grève.''

''Quoi ?!'' Greg entendit Bixente le devancer

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'' Il demanda finalement

''Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que vous allez devoir faire quelques directs avec votre chaîne pour leur expliquer.'' Et merde, la baignade semblait déjà bien loin, comme son admiration.

  
Fin


End file.
